


Card Swapping

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Birthday, Gift Giving, M/M, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: This is my very first SVU fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if it's.....off. This took me a while to finish too, but I'm glad to finally post it, on my birthday nonetheless.Barba and Sonny have been secretly together for a month. They decide to give each other cards. This is very short and simple, I'm hoping to write more stuff soon.Yes, it's Barisi. I actually really like this shipping it's cute. I was glad to see that there's actually a few same-sex ships in the SVU fandom.





	Card Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was inspired from a tweet by @tinysons including the exact details of the cards. Again, this is my first time writing anything SVU so forgive the...bad-ness...

Barba already knew that it was going to be a busy day at the SVU offices. Despite having just arrived to work, there were already plenty of staff moving around, with some phones ringing here and there. Walking into the main area, he casually tucked the card he had underneath his coat. The card he was giving to Carasi. 

“Hey Barba” He glanced up quickly as Oliva passed by him in the hall, with a bit of a smile. She turned to face him slightly as she continued on. “Busy day today, get ready” 

“I’ve been ready!” He told her. The team was getting closer to finding a big lead on a case, and possibly would be able to make an arrest later that evening. Still, Barbra thought that looking through tons and tons of text messages on someones phone for evidence must be daunting. Especially since he knew that some people sent texts constantly. But luckily for him, that job wasn’t for him to do.

He found himself outside of Sonny’s office, and gave it a light knock. He couldn’t keep himself from glancing both left and right. Nobody else in the office knew about their….relationship. At least not yet. The district attorney found his mind wandering a bit. Barba and Sonny never actually said anything to officially declare that they were together themselves. After Barba had confessed he liked him, the two just found themselves spending more and more time together. Today would be a whole month since his confession. It would also be Sonny’s birthday as well.

“Come on in Barba.” Carisi said suddenly, while opening his door. Barba felt a smile creep onto his face and he couldn’t help it. Once inside Carisi’s office, Barba was surprised as the taller pulled him into a hug. 

“O-Oh, hey Sonny-” Barba forced the words out as he tried to hide his sudden urge to laugh. 

“You got me a card I’m guessing?” Carsi smiled down at him. Barba remembered that the card was still in his coat jacket. As he went to get it out he froze a bit as he saw Carsi pull out an envelope as well. Sonny noticed this and smiled.

“Yeah, I got you a card too Barb. Because it’s been a….whole month…”

The two of them both let out a small laugh of sorts, as if they both knew how childish that sounded. It seemed like such a “high school girl” thing, that dating for a month would be an important event. Sonny couldn’t seem to help himself though, Barba did make him pretty happy.

“Open yours first.” Sonny commanded, pushing the envelope towards Barba’s face. He sneered, jokingly, before taking it from his hand. The envelope had “Barba” written on it, with attempts to make the “a”s into a heart shape. That made the shorter smile, and he was careful not to damage the outside of the envelope as he opened it.

‘Us’ was on the front of the card in reflective silver, surrounded by several tiny stars which formed a heart, before mixing with the dotted patterned background. Simplistic. Opening the card, Barba found the words “It’s only like my favorite word ever” on the inside. 

He very lightly chuckled, finding the card somehow “teenage-like” before closing it and resting it close to his chest. Was he blushing? He couldn’t tell. He looked up at Sonny giving him a smirk.

“Very cute”

“It’s simple, but accurate.” He stated happily, before a brief pause. My turn now.” 

Barba suddenly felt nervous. His wasn’t really….”cute”. It was rather negative in fact, jokingly of course, but it didn’t seem to match up to Carsi’s. He watched as Carsi took the card out of the envelope, stopping to admire the front, as it had many stick figures on it.

“People suck?” Carsi read aloud with a slightly exaggerated voice. Barba didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he calmed down as Carsi smirked while reading the inside of the card. He should have known that Carsi gets his type of humor.

“Well yeah, that is true Barb. Everyone but us.” He stated gladly as he noticed the Chili's gift card inside. He put the card back into the envelope to save it for later. “Yay, food.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Barba told him rather softly. Sonny put his arm around his shoulder, giving him a pat before asking.

"How about you come to Chili's with me, and help me use up that gift card?" 

Barba thought for a minute, then smiled since he was certain he was free after work.

"I'd love too."


End file.
